His Saving People Thing
by savii92520
Summary: Hermione Granger has sadly gone off the deep in. Her parents have just died, leaving her alone and cutting herself. She's managed to hid it for her first week at Hogwarts, but what will happen when Harry find out? Can he save her? Or will everything come crashing down for the two Gryffindors? Rated T for cursing and self harm, maybe contemplated suicide later on.


It all began between the summer of Year 4 and 5 for Hermione Granger. She always thought of herself as a very strong person, one who could endure anything yet still be able to take on more. That all ended on a winding road in London. Her parents had left her alone for one weekend during the summer break. They'd planned to go on a short hiking adventure together. On the way back, the two dentists were hit in a 3 car collision at an intersection. Landing Mr, Granger in the hospital and Mrs. Granger dead on impact. After two days in the hospital, Mr. Granger's wounds were too great for him to survive. This left Hermione absolutely devastated. Her rocks, the only two people that have been there with her every single day of her life were gone. She couldn't bear it.

A while back, she had watched a documentary about Muggle Mental Illness's. One of them was self harm. For some reason, Hermione was intrigued. How could physical pain take away emotional pain for muggles? At first, she never even dared to try it, or even think about it. But now, after her parents were gone, the thought kept coming up. in her dreams, in her thoughts, any empty minute in the day it seemed to be screaming at her. One day, the voices telling her to do it, to try it, were too much, In her Grandparents one lonely spare room, Hermione took apart the razor she used to shaved and held the item in her hand.

30 minutes later she had a clean bandage on her wrist with small re lines peeking through. Relief seemed to wash over her, part of her hated it, but a bigger part thought it was right. 2 weeks before she boarded the train to Hogwarts, Hermione spent almost all of her time in her room, completing summer homework, and a few meetings with her razor.

Finally the day had come. She said a hasty goodbye to her grandparents and got all of her luggage on a cart, Crookshanks, sleeping in his crate on top of it all. She wheeled over to Platform 9 and 3/4, ready to start her year.

It was a week since classes started at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron already have said there hellos and shared more than a few laughs, sadly however all being faked on Hermione's part. Ron never noticed, too caught up in stories from this summer and what's going on at the Ministry of Magic. Harry noticed, however, Harry noticed all of it. The skipped dinners, and long sleeves under the already long robes, less corrections, less talking. He noticed it all. Of course he'd asked her what was wrong, he'd asked her a dozen times. Hermione said she was fine every single on of those times. Harry didn't believe it for a second. Finally, one day, it snapped for him. He had to know what was wrong, and what he could do to fix it. Hermione always called it his "Saving People Thing". Although he hoped he'd never have to do it for his best friend.

The three sat in the commons after dinner one day, Harry and Ron sitting with full stomach, but Hermione barley touching her meal, making his own churn in Harry's stomach. Ron, oblivious to his plans, got up and yawned, leaving his parchment paper on the table.

"'m going to bed, 'm exhausted. See you guys tomorrow." He called behind his shoulder, walking into the boys dormitories. Harry saw this as one of his only chances. He moved seats, closer to Hermione, They're the only one's left in the commons at this point, well, besides Crookshanks.

"Hermione, we need to talk." He said.

She froze. She shouldn't of been expecting this, she'd known Harry had caught into her changes, she'd just hoped he would of let it go by now. She tried to calm her heart beat and flipped a page in her book, acting nonchalant.

"About what?"

"About you."

"There's nothing to talk about." She stated calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione. We both know something's up." He said quickly, almost immediately regretting the words, he'd planned to take the calm approach. Taking a breath, he closed the book in her hands and took one of her hands, squeezing it gently, surprised she put up absolutely no resistance.

"Just please, tell me. I want to help." He pleaded. Her looked at her with the biggest eyes he could mange, but her head was turned away, silent tears snaking down her cheeks.

"You can't." She said, her voice breaking.

"I can."

"No you can't Harry! You can't okay! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've changed! I'm sorry I won't tell you. You just have to trust me its for the best!" She said, trying to get up.

"Hermione wait!" Harry strengthened his hold on her hand, sliding it up to her wrist so he could get a better grip to make she she couldn't get away. What he didn't expect to feel, was something wet and warm. seeping through her shirt. Quickly, before she could wrench out of his hold, Harry spun her so that one hand was holding the op of her arm and the other pulled her sleeve up. What he saw, broke him. He thought his heart had shattered.

Hermione bit back a scream as Harry grabbed her wrist, the fresh cuts she hadn't bothered to bandage screaming in protest. It all happened so fast she couldn't even think so try and stop him. When she felt to breeze on her uncovered arm, the pieces fell in place, and Hermione knew her days of hiding were over. She stopped struggled to get out of his grip, instead just stood there, not looking at hm, not looking at her arm, just in the other direction, tears blurring her vision.

She didn't try to stop him when he took them over to the couch gently by her arm, sitting both of them down. He just sat, staring at the small lines that traced her arm. He didn't want to believe it. This was his best friend, It wouldn't happen to her no, this is a nightmare. A horrible, hellish nightmare.

"Just yell at me already." Her broken voice said, cutting though the silence.

"I would never."

"You want to."

"No... I don't. I just... I want to know why Hermione. Please... please." He said, finally tearing his sight away from her arm and looking at her, straight in the eyes. She remained silent. He took a deep breath, giving her time. He needed to be calm right now, for her.

"My parents are dead."

Silence. They were the only words spoken for several minutes. Sudden;y, it was all clearer to Harry. He should of known. He should of noticed sooner dammit! He might of been able to stop this, to fix it. He shouldn't sent her more owls over to summer. He should of checked up on her more. He should of... he should of been a better friend.

At this, Hermione stared crying. Not silently, sobs seemed to come from everywhere in her body. Harry pulled her closer to him, so where she was sitting in his lap, just sobbing into his shoulder. Harry hugged her tightly, making sure not to squeeze her arms for fear of hurting her. Tears escaped his eyes too at this point, falling down his cheeks.

"Hermione..."

"I-I have no one left." She sobbed.

"That's not true. You have Ron and I." He stated, pulling her back so he could see her face. Finally, for once all night, Hermione looked at him. She really looked at him. She saw the tears in his eyes and she say the sorrow they held. She saw the pleading and the asking for him to help, she saw that he wasn't faking, she saw that he really did care, he really did want to help. "... and we're willing to help you get through this. You just have to make me a promise."

"Please, don't make me do this." She said.

"Hermione. I love you too much to sit here and let you do this to yourself! You just have to promise me you'll try to stop. Please. that you'll just try." He asked.

She contemplated this. She used to to cope, to forget. Maybe Harry could help her do that now, she didn't need a metal tool, just maybe. "... I'll try."

Harry took her onto yet another hug, burying his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder. "i love you so much Hermione, please. Please come to me next time. I don't care what time it is, or what I'm doing. Please."

"... I will."

They sat in silence for a few moments, drinking in their connection. Harry still had to do one thing before they went off to bed. He still had to see, all of them. He had to make sure. Slowly, he pulled back, taking her hand again and holding it up, palm up. Her sleeve had rode back down, but he carefully pulled it up to the elbow. The sight made him want to cry, throw up, pass out, and manged to shatter his heart all at the same time. Carefully, he picked up her other arm and did the same, holding them next to each other. He took his finer and traced them, very very lightly.

"Harry, please, it's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is!" He said, raising his voice for only the second time that night. "Hermione do you see what your doing? This has to stop. I care about you too much to let it keep going on!"

"Why?! Why do you care so much?!" She said,not screaming, but not calmly either.

"Because your my best friend Hermione. You and Ron have helped me through thick and thin at this school in my life. And too see one of you do this... It's horrid."

"... We'd better get to bed soon Harry."

He felt defeated, and exhausted. At least he'd made his point to her, but letting her out of his sights right now seemed like the last thing he wanted to do, but at this point, it seemed like the only thing they could do. Sighing, he got up, helping her up at well, She rolled her sleeve down, but before she could turn and get away, Harry grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him, all her did was bring her into one last hug and kiss her on the forehead. "I love you.. I'll see you tomorrow. get some sleep."

At this Hermione turned and headed to the girls dormitories, leaving Harry alone in the commons, all sense of warmth from holding her sucked out of him.


End file.
